For The Record, I Blame You
by XxXxSlytherinPrincessxXxX
Summary: Getting stuck with your best friend's brother in a wall of all things isn't the smartest thing to let yourself get into. Then again, getting stuck in the before-mentioned wall with a girl you've loved for years isn't exactly genius either. R&R!


**For The Record, I Blame You**

"Ouch! That was my foot!"

"Oh, whoops. I can't really tell the difference between your feet and mine anymore."

"What? Have you gone numb now?"

"Actually, I think I kind of have. I can't feel a thing."

"Yeah, 'cause you're squished you dimwit."

"Thanks, 'Mione, see, I hadn't figured that out for myself."

"I wouldn't expect you to have. Just doing my civil duty to aid those as stupid as you."

"Ooh, ouch, that burns, Hermione, right in my heart."

"Good, that's what I was going for."

_ Silence._

"So...how's Arithmetic going?"

"Oh will you shut up and help me figure out a way out of here?!"

"Sorry to break it to you darling, but I don't think we _can_ get out of here, at least not just yet. I think someone from the outside has to find us first."

"Well how in the hell are they supposed to do that? We're inside a friggin' wall! Even _we_ didn't notice this damn thing here!"

"Maybe a ghost will find us, they drift through walls don't they?"

"God, I just hope it isn't Peeves. He'll probably figure out a way to keep us in here forever."

"That wouldn't be so bad. We're in a very...interesting position here, Granger, or have you not noticed as of yet?"

"Fred, seriously, if you don't shut up _right now_, I _will_ promise to make your life _miserable_ for as long as I live."

"Are you implying that you'll be in my life for as long as you live?"

"Won't I?"

"Well I hope so, I know I'll always want to be there whenever I re-tell this story. It's just too priceless."

"Given that we get out of course."

"Oh come on, stop being so pessimistic."

"Can you blame me?"

"Of course I can."

"Shut up."

"Fine."

_ Silence._

"What do you see in her?"

"So I'm allowed to talk again?"

"Just answer the question, Fred. Don't be a prick."

"What if I told you I had no idea what you're talking about?"

"I'd tell you you're dumber than I thought."

"Well that's just brilliant. It just so happens that I do what what you're going on about."

_Silence._

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to answer the damn question or not?"

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Hell no. Not when I've finally got the chance to ask you."

"...I don't really know?"

"You don't really know why you asked out Cho Chang?"

"Well I sort of do, I just don't know what was going on in my head at the time. I feel like an idiot now."

"So you have no idea why you were thinking what you were thinking when you asked her out?"

"Something along those lines."

"Might it have anything to do with darling Harry?"

"_Potter_ deserved it."

"Ah, so it was an avenging thing?"

"You make me sound like a douche."

"Well I don't mean to. I'm not saying I would do it, I'd be more strategic about it. But I can understand where you're coming from, your youngest brother's best friend breaks your sister's heart and you don't feel like you can just stand by and do nothing while other people go about praising him like a hero."

"Once again, something like that."

"What's different about it?"

"It's not that I don't feel like I can just stand around, it's the fact that I thought Potter had more in him. I mean, who would've thought that after all this time, he'd ditch the girl who's life he's saved for a girl who he's just met one year ago?"

"Fred, I'm not defending him here, but when you know you could be killed any day, one year is a long time for someone like Harry."

"Yes, and he's known Ginny for how long? Five, six years now? That's six times longer than he's known _Loony Lovegood_."

"They...connected."

"Ginny's been in love with Harry since the second she saw him! I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that Luna didn't feel that way when she met Harry. They were supposed to be _just friends_."

"Yes, and all Ginny was supposed to be to Harry was his best friend's little sister. Things change."

"And apparently can change back."

_Silence._

"I thought she was happy with Malfoy?"

"Psk, what idiot in their right mind, even a Weasley, could possibly be happier with _Draco_ than _Harry_?"

"Ehm, Ginny?"

"Wrong. She's just using Malfoy to get to Harry."

"Wow, nice to know you have such a high opinion of your only sister."

"Girls are manipulative, vindictive."

"Coming from the guy who's dating his brother's best friend's ex to get back at him for dumping his little sister?"

"Yes."

"Well I rest my case, you have the most twisted mind I have ever met."

"And I'm proud of it."

"Is that really the only reason you're dating Cho Chang?"

"Kind of."

"What else is there?"

"Harry wasn't the only one I intended to piss off with this...thing."

"Who's the other one?"

"...Never mind. I can't tell you, it would be weird."

"Fred, you're stuck in a _wall_ with me, we have already gone well past _weird_. Just tell me, you know I won't tell anyone."

"It's not you telling anyone that I'm worried about, it's you knowing."

"I know a lot of stuff about you Fred. It doesn't change my feelings towards you. Why should anything else you have to tell me change it?"

"That's just the thing, your feelings not changing...that would hurt."

"What? I'm not following."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

"Come on, Fred! Just tell me!"

"I can't. Seriously, stop asking me."

"NO! Tell me, Fred! Tell me, _now_!"

"No! Please, Hermione! I _CAN'T_!"

"Yes you can! How bad could it be? What could you possibly say that could - "

"IT'S YOU! OKAY? YOU'RE THE ONE I WANTED TO PISS OFF!"

"...What?"

"Well, not exactly...piss off. I thought you'd be...impressed. The only other people Cho's ever dated, or half dated, are Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, both of them were amazing wizards. Everyone knows Cho only tends to go for...the _big_ and _famous_ wizards. The good ones basically, I thought you'd realise something more in me. Everyone else was impressed and surprised to say the least they found out she said yes to me. You seemed to be the only one who just didn't care. And that bugged me to no limit. I just figured you'd be...more open to _different_ things."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"..."

"..."

"And you call _girls_ manipulative and vindictive."

"That's all you came up with?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, something!"

"Fine."

"..."

"I thought you'd never realise."

"Realise what?"

"That I'd liked you for as long as Ginny liked Harry."

"Okay you don't need to rub it in my face that - wait, what?"

"A couple of days after Harry met Ginny, I met you. Other than the obvious family traits, I didn't understand how you and Ron were related. He was so..._Ron_, and you were so..."

"Me?"

"Yes, exactly. At first of course I didn't understand it, I mean I was eleven for Merlin's sake! But then I got older, and you got...handsomer. I don't believe that's even a word, but you get the point. And soon, I realised the reason why I somehow always managed to separate you from George even when Harry couldn't. It was because...somehow, even though you two are the most alike people I've ever met in every way possible, I found something...different in you. You were nicer, smarter, somehow better-looking, you probably would've been able to be sorted into any house except Slytherin whilst George could only be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. For as long as I've known the Weasleys, I've always managed to separate you and your charming little twin better than anyone else in this school. And it was only recently, as in a couple of years ago, that I figured out why I could it when no one else could. It was because I've had feelings for you, Fred, for a lot longer than I've ever had the guts to admit. And when you started dating Cho...I thought all hope had gone out the window. We're not exactly two of a kind are we? As you said, she's an ex of both Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter, and I'm just...a book-wormy little know-it-all. I figured if _she_ was your type, we had no chance."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"So all this time...for all these _years_, you've kept this to yourself?"

"_That's all you came up with?!"_

"What else do you want me to say?"

"Fred, I've just spilled my heart out to you, literally, I've never told _anyone_ that, not even Ginny! And you blame me for keeping this to _myself_? It's not like you've been so open about it either! Going around dating _Cho Chang_, it's preposterous! You really don't think things through do you? I mean -"

_Not exactly silence this time..._

"Wow."

"Yes, wow."

"That was..."

"Way better than the last time I've kissed anyone, especially _Cho Chang_."

"And a hell of a lot better than I thought kissing you would be like..."

"That makes me feel good about myself, totally boosted my self-esteem. You know, being a twin isn't easy, people are constantly comparing you. And when people pass comments like that, it really -"

_Once again, not really silent._

"Now I'm just dizzy, that's not fair."

"Fred?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

"Fine."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh, and for the record, I _do_ blame you."

**AN: **And there it is, my third Fremione :) This is the first pure dialogue fanfic I've ever posted, I did try to keep it as...not confusing as possible, so please forgive me.  
If anyone is confused as to why this was so...pointless (which I hope no one thinks it is), this is a prequel to another of my Fremione stories, _What In The...?_, so yeah, it was just basically meant to show how their relationship started. Hope you enjoyed it!  
Reviews are _loved_ AND _appreciated_!!

**:D  
XD**


End file.
